The overall goal is to translate research findings and scientific knowledge for government agencies,[unreadable] relevant business interests, and general audiences involved in the remediation of Superfund sites and[unreadable] efforts to protect public health. Specifically the core will: 1) Involve stakeholders and project investigators in[unreadable] the development of case studies to demonstrate how measurements from the lab on remediation[unreadable] technologies are scaled to larger, more complex conditions encountered at Superfund sites and how field[unreadable] results can be applied (scaled) to other sites; 2) Identify areas of emerging research significant to[unreadable] environmental health practice. The Core will review key research findings, assess their implications for[unreadable] policy and practice contexts, and develop a synthesis assessing how emerging research can be applied to[unreadable] identify and support actions to protect public health or improve environmental quality; 3) In partnership with[unreadable] government agencies, plan and conduct workshops that examine critical issues in application of[unreadable] environmental health sciences research results in policy contexts relevant to achieving the goals of the[unreadable] Superfund program, involving investigators in disciplines relevant to science and policy as well as[unreadable] government agencies working in areas such as risk assessment and benefits assessment; 4) Develop and[unreadable] evaluate communication methods to translate analyses developed through Aims 1 through 3, as well as the[unreadable] most recent research findings, into forms useful for technical audiences and government agencies,[unreadable] including federal and state health and environmental agencies, and the engineering profession, using[unreadable] products including research briefs that describe the context for the research, the questions investigated,[unreadable] the major findings, and the significance of findings from a practice perspective; and, 5) Develop and[unreadable] evaluate communication tools to translate analyses developed through Aims 1 through 3, as well as the[unreadable] most recent research findings, into forms useful and understandable for general audiences. These[unreadable] methods may include use of streamed video "short talks" by investigators presenting results in a[unreadable] conversational tone and communications tools such as research and policy briefs and web-based content.[unreadable] This work will better equip government agencies to use the most current knowledge in promoting public[unreadable] health practices. Further, it will help general audiences to better understand the significance of SBRP[unreadable] research and to participate in public policy discussions and it will provide specifics on how to use the most[unreadable] current research in practical remediation projects.[unreadable]